German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 001 896 A1 describes a micromechanical assembly and a method for manufacturing a micromechanical assembly. A specific embodiment of the micromechanical assembly includes a drive frame, which is joined to a holder via two frame springs, and on which a coil device is formed. The drive frame frames a mirror element which is suspended from the drive frame by two mirror springs. The mirror element is situated between the two mirror springs.